Finding My Way (transcript)
'"Finding My Way" '''is the 30th episode of the series "My Better Autistic Life." Transcript (The episode starts by taking place in the arcade. Maraya, Haley, and Debbie are seen playing some arcade games until Maraya says that she has to use the bathroom) Maraya: Grandma, I have to use the bathroom. Debbie: Okay, let Haley take you then. Maraya: But, grandma, I want to use the bathroom like a big girl. I don't want Haley to help me. Debbie: But you're going to get lost. Maraya: No, I won't. I'll take my computer with me. Debbie (sighs): Okay, I suppose you can go take your computer, but please, don't get lost. Maraya: Okay. Come on, computer. (She walks away with her computer to find the bathroom. When she got to the other side of the arcade, she found the bathroom) Maraya: The bathroom! There it is! (looks at camera) See? I told you that I'm a big girl. (laughing) (She walks into the bathroom so she can use it. The scene changes to where she was done using it) Maraya: That's better. Now let's go back and find grandma and Haley. (She walks to the other side and goes to the arcade room. But when she got there, they weren't there) Maraya: Oh no! Where's grandma, and Haley? I thought they were waiting for me. I suppose that I'll keep looking. (She walks out of the arcade room to continue looking for grandma and Haley. The setting changes to the place with the bowling alleys. Maraya continues looking for them, but they weren't anywhere) Maraya: Grandma! Haley! Are you here? (A moment of silence occurs as Maraya sighs and walks back to the other side of the arcade) Maraya: They're not anywhere. I don't know what to do, but now, I'm lost. How am I going to find my way back? (She thinks for a moment until she gets an idea) Maraya (gasps): I got an idea! I'll get Ruff to help me! I bet he'll help me find my way. (laughing) Now let me get my computer and then we'll be all set. Hey, computer. (The computer flies to where Maraya is) Maraya: Can you go to the program where Ruff is so I can make him come to life? (The computer nods itself as it turns itself on, goes to the browser where the program is, and Maraya grabs it as she puts it on a flat surface and looks at the camera) Maraya (looking at camera): To make Ruff come to life, we need to say the magic spell. Say the magic spell with me. (She looks down at her computer as she says the magic spell) Maraya: Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough! (After she says the magic spell, some magic dust comes out and forms into a tornado as Ruff comes out of the computer and greets her) Ruff: Hello, Maraya. What can I help you with today? Maraya: Oh, hey Ruff. Thank goodness you're here. I really need your help, because I have a problem. Ruff: Oh. What's your problem, Maraya? Maraya: Well, I'll tell you. While we were in the arcade room playing games, I had to go to the bathroom. So I went to the bathroom by myself, and when I got back, they left without me and now I can't find them. Ruff, I need your help finding my way, because now, I'm lost. Ruff: Don't worry, Maraya. We'll try to find your family so you can be safe and sound. Now, where were they last time? Maraya: Right here, waiting for me in the arcade room. Ruff: But, Maraya. They just couldn't leave you here by yourself because you're autistic. Maraya: I know that, Ruff. But I don't know how that happened. Ruff: Well, foget about looking for them in the arcade room. Let's see if they're somewhere in the bowling zone. Maraya: Okay. (They walk away together to look for Debbie and Haley. Bot when they got to the bowling zone, they weren't there. Maraya: Nope. They're not there either. Ruff: Oooh! Bowling. Hey, Maraya, shall we bowl for a few games? Maraya: Um...okay. I suppose we'll bowl a ''few games. Ruff: Great! Maraya, you bowl first. (Maraya goes up to the bowling lane and throws her bowling ball in the middle, which causes her to get a strike) Maraya: Wow! I got a strike! Ruff: I see. Great job, Maraya. Now it's my turn. (He grabs the bowling ball and throws it in the middle too, which causes him to get a strike too) Ruff: Whoo-hoo! I got a strike too, and Maraya, look! You're winning! Maraya: Yeah, I am, by two points. Ruff: Okay, Maraya. It's your turn again. Just let me get your bowling ball. (While Ruff was looking for her bowling ball, she looks at the other side. Around her was a machine that cleaned one of the lanes, someone using the buffer, and another person using a vacuum cleaner as Maraya gets so scared that she cries loudly) Maraya (crying): Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Waaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Ruff: Oh, no, Maraya! (He runs quickly to Maraya, who's crying. Ruff tries to reassure her) Ruff: What's the matter, Maraya? Why are you crying? (Maraya points to one of the noises that are bothering her) Ruff: Yes, I know, Maraya. They're cleaning up the arcade. Maraya: Ruff, get out your phone. What time is it? Ruff: 1:00. Maraya: AM or PM? Ruff: AM. Maraya (gasps): 1 AM? In the morning? Ruff, please, get us out of this chaos! Ruff: Don't worry, I have a way. (He and Maraya put their hands together as they teleport out of the arcade) Ruff: Yay! We're out of the chaos! Maraya: Whoo-hoo! Ruff: Now, we need to find Debbie and Haley, and I have a way. (He uses his superpowers to make his car appear. When the car appeared, he opens the car door and lets Maraya in) Ruff: Get in, Maraya, because we're going to find your family and fast. (He then shuts Maraya's car door and goes to the other side of his car. After that, he buckles up as he starts driving) Ruff: Okay, Maraya, are you ready? Maraya: Yes, I am. Ruff: Then here we go! (He gets his key and cranks up his car, then he begins driving fast. Meanwhile, Debbie is driving herself and Haley home) Haley: Man, I can't believe Maraya took such a long time in the bathroom. Debbie: Well, Haley, that's why we had to leave because we couldn't wait any longer. I suppose we're sorry for leaving our autistic daughter in the arcade by herself. I wonder when she'll come back. Haley (tapping on Debbie's shoulder): Grandma, look! Debbie (gasps): Could it be? It's Maraya, and she has Ruff with her. Oh, how sweet is that? (Meanwhile, the police start to chase Maraya and Ruff on the road) Maraya: Ruff, look! The police is chasing us just because you're speeding! Ruff: Maraya, I don't care. We need to get you to your family because they need you. Maraya: But, Ruff, if you don't quit speeding, then you're going to get a ticket and go to jail. And you don't want that, right? Ruff: Right, but, Maraya. I'm trying to get you home without being caught. Maraya (gasps): Ruff, look out! Ruff: Oh! (Suddenly, Ruff crashes his car into Debbie's car) Ruff: Oops... (The scene changes to where they all got home together, safe and sound) Ruff: Ah, aren't you glad you're home safe and sound, everyone? Maraya: Yeah, we all are, Ruff. Ruff: I'm glad you are. And now that you're home safe and sound, I got to go. Maraya: Aw, but, Ruff. I don't want you to go! Ruff: Don't worry, Maraya. I'll come back another day. Maraya: You will? Ruff: Uh huh. Maraya: Goodbye, Ruff! See you soon! Ruff: Bye, Maraya. Have a great night! Maraya: Thanks! You too, Ruff. Ruff: You're welcome, Maraya! I'll see you next time, okay? Maraya: Okay. See you! Bye! (While Maraya was saying goodbye, Ruff disappears into the computer) Maraya (looking at camera): Thank you, viewers, for helping me tonight! I could've done it without you. And now that you and Ruff have helped me today, I now have a better autistic life. (laughing) Have a great night, everyone! (The scene fades out completely, which causes the whole episode to end) Characters *Maraya *Maraya's Computer *Ruff *Haley *Debbie Trivia *This is the second episode where it first took place in the arcade. *As seen in the episode, Ruff broke a common law, which is speeding. *It is known that Maraya knows a lot about jail/prison. *When Maraya and Ruff were bowling, they forgot to enter their own names and put some bowling shoes on. *Maraya cried because she was afraid of loud noises (for more info, read "Overcoming My Fears (transcript)" *Mentioned in some episodes of te series, Ruff has two superpowers, which is making things appear and disappear and teleport to other places. *The arcade in this series is known to close at 1 AM. *Skill(s) that Ruff helps Maraya with: finding her wayand getting home safe and sound. Gallery 20160912 175215.jpg|Maraya crying. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Better Autistic Life (Season 2)